Íntimo
by scienceFragile
Summary: Illumi no entendía la mayoría de acciones que tomaba el mago. Pero tampoco le interesaba saber. HisoIllu doméstico.


_íntimo_

* * *

Illumi no supo cómo había comenzado todo aquello.

Nunca se tomó un momento real de su tiempo para pensar profundamente sobre la situación; así que le pareció qué, enredado entre las sábanas finas de una lujosa habitación en Heaven's Arena y con Hisoka a su lado durmiendo, sería un momento más que apropiado para hacerlo.

Giró su cabeza sobre la almohada especialmente cómoda, para observar al mago que era un desastre de risos bermellón; su cabello parecía salido de una batidora, los mechones más largos descansaban junto a su cabeza sobre la almohada, y el resto de ellos se arremolinaban sobre su frente. Su rostro estaba limpio de maquillaje; a Illumi le pareció sorprendente lo agradables que podían ser las fracciones del rostro de Hisoka a la vista.

¿Por qué ocultaría su rostro tras ese maquillaje ridículo? Illumi no podía entenderlo.

Bueno, Illumi realmente no entendía la mayoría de cosas sobre Hisoka; tampoco quería hacerlo. Las acciones de Hisoka se guiaban meramente por caprichos, deseos y emociones, cosas que un Zoldyck no necesitaba en su vida.

 _Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

Illumi cerró los ojos con disgustos; si estuviera familiarizado con las expresiones faciales, seguramente hubiera fruncido el ceño. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, dirigió la mirada al cuerpo que dormía a su lado. Esta vez dejó la cara de Hisoka, y posó sus ojos mucho más abajo; observó el pecho del mago subir y bajar en una respiración lenta, tranquila. Sus músculos se expandían y contraían ligeramente. Una sábana estaba enrollada alrededor del cuerpo del transmutador, que ocultó su estómago y parte de sus pies a la vista. Illumi siguió bajando, inconscientemente; sólo para darse cuenta de que la sábana no cubría la entrepierna y muslos de Hisoka.

Esa fue su señal para levantarse sigilosamente de la cama. Se paró, y la sábana se deslizó de su cuerpo revelando su desnudez. Localizó con la vista sus pantalones, los tomó y caminó fuera de la habitación. El proceso sólo había durado unos segundos, y el asesino fue tan sigiloso como pudo, tanto que el cuerpo dormido sobre la cama ni se había inmutado ante sus movimientos.

Cuando Illumi estuvo en la soledad de la espaciosa sala, se puso los pantalones.

Un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba en las penumbras del lugar le llamó la atención, así que se dirigió con pasos suaves hasta el ventanal de donde emergía. Se acercó lo suficiente, y acarició las finas cortinas de seda con sus dedos antes de jalarlas; revelando así el amanecer.

El sol teñía el cielo de tonos naranjas y rojizos, alzándose en el horizonte. Al sentir el calor de la luz sobre su piel, Illumi se permitió cerrar sus ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la relajante sensación de calidez que se esparcía por su cuerpo entero. Fue entonces cuando abrió sus oscuros ojos y los dirigió hacia abajo, hacia la ciudad. Estaba a tanta altura, que hasta los grandes edificios de la ciudad parecían hormigas. Illumi pensó que era una vista realmente encantadora.

Consideró por un momento que Heaven's Arena sería un buen lugar para vivir.

Se encontraba en el piso 244, en la Habitación actual de Hisoka. Él había ascendido a ser un maestro de piso hace un par de meses atrás. Illumi lo sabía porque el mago lo había invitado a conocer el gran cuarto que le habían dado por vencer a un pobre diablo que tenía el título de maestro de ese piso; desde entonces, Hisoka no hacía más que batallar y subir de piso.

Illumi recordaba vagamente que su objetivo mientras esperaba librarse del aburrimiento que le daba esperar a que su fruta madurase, era ser un candidato para Battle Olympia.

También recordaba que Hisoka había seguido invitándolo a venir, lo había hecho tantas veces en tan pocos meses, que le resultaba realmente extraño que por más que se esforzara lo suficiente, no podía recordar en qué momento él había terminado durmiendo con Hisoka. Menos podía recordar en cuando se había vuelto algo regular en su vida.

El asesino divagó en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que el tiempo iba pasando; y para cuando volvió en sí, el sol ya había abandonado el horizonte y ahora comenzaba a cernirse sobre la ciudad, iluminando cada rincón de ésta.

Antes de que pudiera girarse, sintió dos fuertes brazos abrazándolo desde atrás; sus ojos brillaron en sorpresa.

 _¿Se había distraído lo suficiente como para no sentir a Hisoka entrar en la sala?_

–Illu ~ pensé que te habías ido. – Una voz juguetona, sonando más como un ronroneo le llegó; Illumi sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban al sentir el aliento del mago cerca de su oreja; finalmente, este recostó su barbilla sobre su hombro, en un gesto desinteresado. – Pero que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí aún ❤.

 _Qué… que indigno._

Illumi se negó a demostrar los efectos que Hisoka tuvo sobre su cuerpo.

–De hecho, estaba a punto de hacerlo. – Su voz salió completamente pétrea; mantuvo su rostro inmutable, y sus grandes ojos observaron la ciudad sin flaquear ni un segundo.

Hisoka sonrió torcidamente.

– _Mnh ~_ ¿Ni si quiera te quedas a desayunar? Podría pedir servicio a la habitación ❤.

–No.

– ¿Respuesta inmediata? ¡Qué frío!

Illumi quiso resoplar por la idiotez en el tono de voz de Hisoka; más se contuvo de hacer cualquier expresión o movimiento; aquello sólo lograría que el mago obtuviera lo que quería de él.

–Vamos, Illu. – Volvió a hablar el mago. – Tu próxima misión va a durar un par de semanas, ¿No es así? No nos veremos en mucho tiempo.

Hisoka apretó su amarre; el asesino soltó una respiración pesada al sentir como esos musculosos brazos lo encarcelaban, más y más fuerte; cualquiera que estuviera en su situación, sentiría pavor, se desarmarían al tener a un monstruo como Hisoka Morrow comprimiendo sus cuerpos. E Illumi sabía que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento cuando se trataba del transmutador.

Pero ante todo pronóstico, Illumi no se sintió amenazado.

Mientras estrechaba su agarre, Hisoka giró su cabeza para que su nariz rozara el pálido cuello del asesino, y olfateó el área, acariciando con movimientos suaves la piel, ahora sensible, de Illumi con su nariz.

Illumi no se sintió amenazado; porque los toques de Hisoka no eran agresivos. Ni de cerca. Eran _cálidos_ ; inusualmente _suaves_.

 _¿Hisoka realmente podía tener un toque suave?_ Imposible.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

–Quédate. – Fue un susurro justo sobre su piel, que la hizo vibrar.

Una sensación extraña nació en la boca de su estómago al sentir las vibraciones de la voz de Hisoka sobre su piel; e Illumi quiso patearlo lejos de él.

Más sin embargo, se permitió cerrar sus ojos en ese instante, y disfrutar por un momento de las sensaciones que repartían las caricias que Hisoka le daba con su propia nariz sobre su cuello. Sintió cada movimiento; cómo subía hasta su oreja rozando su lóbulo, y como bajaba lentamente, rodeando su mentón, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios y mejillas. Más no terminaba de acostar la distancia para volver a comenzar el recorrido.

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

Illumi no entendía; no entendía cómo se sentía al encontrarse en una situación así.

Tan… tan _íntima._

Él jamás había experimentado algo parecido.

No fue hasta que sintió un suave toque en sus costados, que se percató que aún tenía el torso desnudo. Hisoka había acariciado sus caderas suavemente con sus pulgares. Las zonas que él toco comenzaron a arder.

Ése también fue el momento en que Illumi se dio cuenta de que el mago estaba completamente desnudo.

–Estas vistiéndote antes de si quiera pensar en caminar por ahí en busca del teléfono para llamar al servicio.

Tan rápida como llegó esa respuesta completamente pétrea, Illumi se separó del cuerpo de Hisoka y caminó con parsimonia hacia el baño.

El mago se tomó unos momentos para procesar lo que había sucedido; y cuando lo hizo, una perturbadora sonrisa surcó su rostro.

– Entonces, ¿Te quedarás a desayunar, Illu? ❤.

–Primero, tomaré una ducha. – Dijo el asesino en respuesta, y antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, añadió algo más sin mirar hacia atrás. – Y deja de llamarme así.

La puerta se cerró.

Hisoka rió desde el fondo de su garganta; y sonrió como si fuera un niño malcriado al que le han dado un regalo.

Se encargó de vestirse, al menos con un pantalón holgado, antes de llamar a los empleados de la arena y pedir un desayuno para dos. Tarareó feliz cuando Illumi salió del baño con el cabello empapado y una toalla atada a la cintura. Tuvo que reír cuando el asesino ignoró olímpicamente su presencia y se encerró en la habitación, seguramente, a vestirse.

Illumi emergió de la habitación en el momento justo cuando el mago había terminado de acomodar la comida que estaba dentro de un carrito de metal sobre la mesa.

Se sentaron, uno frente al otro; Illumi observó lo que Hisoka había pedido, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando que los platos que tenía en frente parecían saludables y energéticos. Sentía la mirada divertida de Hisoka sobre él, lo ignoró completamente comenzando a comer en silencio; pero el transmutador nunca dejó de observarle. Illumi se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar aquella mirada inquisidora hasta que Hisoka se cansara y comenzara a comer también.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el mago tarareara feliz; dejándolo de lado y dándole atención a su desayuno.

–Sabes, hoy en la tarde tengo un enfrentamiento ~.

–Ah, ¿Realmente?

–Parece una mujer interesante. Es una potenciadora con flores esparcidas por todo el cabello; es realmente pequeña para todo el poder destructivo que carga encima. Podría ser divertido ❤.

Illumi negó con la cabeza ante el tono de excitación de Hisoka; y cerró los ojos deleitándose con el sabor de los trozos fruta dentro de su boca. No estaba nada mal, debía admitir. Y una buena comida, siempre lo puso de buen humor.

– ¿Podrías tener tiempo para venir a verme, Illu ❤?

Había algo en el tono de Hisoka que él no supo identificar.

– Podría.

Illumi se preguntó cuándo vivir situaciones como estas con el mago se habían convertido parte de su vida.

No le pareció tan desagradable.


End file.
